powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Avian Physiology
The power to use the abilities of birds. Variation of Animal Imitation, Animal Morphing and Dinosaur Physiology. Also Called *Ave Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Avian Body/Form/Mimicry *Bird Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into birds, either every species, family, or a single species. Applications * Aerial Adaptation * Atmospheric Adaptation * Beak Protrusion * Claw Retraction * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Balance * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Lung Capacity * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Reflexes * Feather Manifestation * Hollow Skeleton * Wing Manifestation which grants either Flight or Gliding. Techniques * Avian Swarming * Prehensile Feet Variations *'Aves Physiology' **'Neognathae Physiology' ***'Galloanserae Physiology' ****'Anatid Physiology (ducks, geese and swans)': Enhanced Lung Capacity, Speed Swimming ****'Galliform Physiology (turkey, grouse, chicken, quail, ptarmigan, partridge, pheasant)': Camouflage, Prey Instinct ***'Neoavis Physiology' ****'Aequalitornithes Physiology' *****'Phoenicopterus Physiology (flamingos)' *****'Charadriiform Physiology (auks, gulls, waders)': ******'Lari Physiology (gulls, terns, skuas and skimmers)': Environmental Adaptation, Powerful Bite ******'Wader Physiology (waders/shorebirds)': *****'Aequornithes Physiology' ******'Ciconiiform Physiology (storks)': Enhanced Touch ******'Pelecaniform Physiology (pelicans)': Speed Swimming, Enhanced Lung Capacity, High-Speed Flight *******'Ardeidae Physiology (herons)': *******'Pelecanidae Physiology (pelicans)': *******'Phalacrocoracida Physiology (cormorants and shags)': ******'Procellariiform Physiology (albatrosses, petrels and shearwaters)': ******'Sphenisciform Physiology (penguins)': Speed Swimming, Enhanced Lung Capacity ******'Suliform Physiology (gannets, boobies, frigatebirds, and darters)': ****'Columbavis Physiology' *****'Cuculidae Physiology (cuckoos)': *****'Columbiform Physiology (doves and pigeons)': High-Speed Flight ****'Gruiform Physiology (cranes, rails, coots, limpkins, and sun grebes)': Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Agility ****'Opisthocomidae Physiology (hoatzin)': Claw Retraction, Stench Generation ****'Telluravis Physiology (land birds):' *****'Passerine Physiology (Passerines/perching birds)': Prey Instinct ******'Corvidae Physiology (crows, ravens, rooks, jackdaws, jays, magpies, etc.)': ******'Fringillidae Physiology (finch, canary, grosbeaks, serin, etc.)': ******'Hirundinidae Physiology (swallows and martins)': High-Speed Flight ******'Laniidae Physiology (shrikes)': Impale ******'Menura Physiology (lyrebirds)': Omnitone *****'Picocoraciae Physiology (kingfishers, Hoopoe, bee-eaters)': ******'Piciform Physiology (woodpeckers)': Prehensile Tongue *****'Psittaciform Physiology (parrots)': Enhanced Bite *****'Phorusrhacid Physiology (terror birds)/Extinct': Predator Instinct *****'Raptor Physiology (falcons, eagles, hawks, vultures, condors)': Telescopic Vision, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Bite, Decelerated Aging ******'Argentavis Physiology/Extinct': Enhanced Strength, Unnatural Size ******'Strigiform Physiology (owls)': Camouflage, Claw Retraction, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Hearing, Inaudibility, Night Vision ****'Strisores Physiology (oilbirds, potoos, nighthawks, nightjars)': Night Vision, Echolocation, Camouflage, Inaudibility, Hibernation, Darkness Adaptation *****'Apodiform Physiology (swifts, treeswifts, hummingbirds)': High-Speed Flight **'Palaeognath Physiology (ostriches, emus, cassowaries)': Claw Retraction, Enhanced Speed Mythical Avians *'Mythical Avian Physiology' *'Transcendent Bird Physiology' Associations *Air Manipulation *Animal Imitation *Avian Manipulation *Animal Morphing *Avian Transmutation *Dinosaur Physiology - see Origin of birds. *Egg Generation *Feather Projection *Superbird Physiology Avians are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: *''Albatross: Curse Inducement, Spirit Physiology (souls of lost sailors) *Crane: Human Disguise, Healing, Semi-Immortality, Martial Arts *Dodo: Cartoon Physics, Mortality *Nighthawks/Nightjars/Whip-poor-will: Death Sense, Spirit Physiology (souls of dead infants) *Pelicans: Afterlife Manipulation *''Vultures: Guardianship Limitations * Takes time for beginners in order to control their traits. * May be difficult/impossible to revert to original form. * Even partial physiology may cause user to be susceptible to Avian Manipulation. Known Users See Also: Avian Tropes. Gallery File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) the hawk homunculus. File:Talon.jpg|As well as possessing Sonic Scream, Talon (Static Shock) possesses bird-like prowess and traits. File:Buzz-hawkman-hawkgirl 1sm.jpg|Carter Hall/HawkMan and HawkGirl (DC Comics) Vixen-Mari MCcabe Imatating A Bird.gif|Mari MCCabe/Vixen (Arrowverse) Amaya Jiwe Bird Spirit.gif|Amaya Jiwe/Vixen (Arrowverse) Nora Darhk Avian Physiology.gif|Nora Darhk (Arrowverse/DC Comics) File:Vanessa_Kapatelis_Silver_Swan_Prime_Earth_001.jpg|Kapatelis/Silver Swan (DC Comics) Aarakocra.jpg|An aarakocra (Dungeons & Dragons) Dynablade.jpg|Dyna Blade (Kirby) Jibberjay.png|A Jibberjay (Super Mario) Chozo.jpg|A Chozo (Metroid) Rito_Outside_Dragon_Roost.png|Ritos (The Legend of Zelda), a race of humanoid birds. Hikui Bird.jpg|The Hikui Bird (Dragon Ball) Clockwerk.png|Clockwerk (Sly Cooper) Tsao2.png|General Tsao (Sly Cooper), an anthropomorphic rooster. PidgeyTrio.png|The Pidgey trio (Pokémon) Squawks.jpg|Squawks (Donkey Kong) Redwing.jpg|Redwing (Marvel Comics), pet falcon of the Falcon File:Cal'syee_Neramani_Deathbird_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_480_0001.jpg|Cal'syee Neramani/Deathbird (Marvel Comics) File:Melissa_Gold_-_Songbird_New_Avengers_Vol_4_13_Textless.jpg|Melissa Gold/Songbird (Marvel Comics) Grand Opener.PNG|Thundra (Aladdin: The Animated Series) is a rainbird and queen of the rainforest. Bird-of-Paradise_H.png|Bird-of-Paradise (Valkyrie Crusade) is a divine bird from paradise, and make all who view her rainbow-colored wings feel like they are in paradise. Peacock_H.png|Peacock (Valkyrie Crusade) Flicky.png|A Flicky (Sonic the Hedgehog) Wave-SonicFreeRiders.png|Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog), an anthropomorphic swallow. Sonic-Free-Riders-Characters-artwork-Storm.png|Storm the Albatross (Sonic the Hedgehog), an anthropomorphic albatross. Bow_Sparrow_Profile.jpg|Bow Sparrow (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian sparrow. Guru Emu profile.jpg|Guru Emu (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian emu. Jolt.jpg|Jolt the Roadrunner (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian roadrunner. Raptar.jpg|Raptarr (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Pete.png|Pete (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), a mutant pigeon. KFP3-promo-crane1.jpg|Crane (Kung Fu Panda), an anthropomorphic crane. ShenKFP2.png|Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2), an anthropomorphic peafowl. Master-chicken.png|Chicken (Kung Fu Panda 3), an anthropomorphic rooster. Lady_Cluck_Disney.jpg|Lady Kluck (Disney's Robin Hood), an anthropomorphic hen. Alan_A_Dale.jpg|Alan-A-Dale (Disney's Robin Hood), an anthropomorphic rooster. Bedknobs-Broomsticks-bedknobs-and-broomsticks-6670715-853-480.jpg|Secretary Bird (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), an anthropomorphic secretarybird. ChickenLittle.jpg|Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck (Disney's Chicken Little), an anthropomorphic rooster. 250px-323 Hunkahunka.jpg|Hunkahunka, A.K.A. Experiment 323 (Lilo & Stitch) 200px-MystiaIN.png|Mystia Lorelei (Touhou Project) 275px-Th123Utsuho.png|Utsuho Reiuji (Touhou Project) Shameimaru.png|Aya Shameimaru (Touhou Project) _touhou_render__hatate_himekaidou_by_touhouuniverse-d6kblwa.png|Hatate Himekaidou (Touhou Project) Tokiko.(Touhou).600.117956.jpg|"Tokiko" (Touhou Project) Nameless in canon but fans commonly refer her as 'Tokiko' Lowrie.png|Lowrie (The Gray Garden) 250px-Memoca_character_art.png|Memoca (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Nekoyama_1.png|Nekoyama (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) Rock_penguin.png|Rock (Ice Scream) His rockhopper penguin form... Rock_human.png|...and Rock's humanoid form Peraco.png|Peraco (Ice Scream) Maurie_the_Sulphur-Crested_Cockatoo_image.jpg|Maurie (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger), an anthropomorphic sulphur-crested cockatoo. Cow-chicken-tv-02.jpg|Chicken (Cow and Chicken), an anthropomorphic chicken. Nestor.png|Anthropomorphic canaries (Scaredy Squirrel); Nestor... Momma.png|...and Momma. tama tama chicken.png|Baron Tamago (One Piece) can evolve into a chicken. LOVE 2.GIF|When LOVE (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) fuses with the darkness she becomes a large griffin-like creature. Pell half Falcon form.PNG|Pell (One Piece) ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon allowing him to turn into a falcon hybrid... Pell full Falcon form.JPG|...or a full falcon. Miss Friday.jpeg|Miss Friday (One Piece) is a vulture and Baroque Works agent partnered with Mr 13. These two punish any agent who fails their mission. Donald_Duck_PL_KHII.png|Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts) 039.png|Melissa (Planet Dolan) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Avian-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sky Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers